Double
by ashley-loves-khr
Summary: Tsuna is viewed by others as useless, timid, and unable to successfully become the heir of the world-famous company - Vongola inc. But then he meets Tsunayoshi, who was sent to his house for a reason...But what reason? AU 2727 fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo! Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

_Prologue_

A dim light flittered in the basement, casting shadows of the two people standing behind it.

"Understood? There is no room for mistakes, if you fail you know what would happen to you, right?" The voice echoed through the room, unmistakably female.

"Pardon, but I still do not see the point. If the heir was so useless, why not just send someone to manipulate him from behind?" A second voice said, this time male.

"I needed someone who I can trust," the first voice said impatiently. "and would willingly take orders from me, that way taking over would be easier." 'The sentenced ended with a hiss, as the candlelight danced around the room, threatening to disappear.

"You are not in the place to object, so save your complaints for yourself. Understood?" The first voice asked a second time, daring the other to oppose.

There was a slight pause. "…Yes, I understand."

The flame on the candle shrunk and died out completely.

* * *

**Hello! this is my first Fanfiction! and honestly, I haven't written any stories before, so advice from you guys would be great, Thankyou! :)**


	2. Chapter 2, Meet Tsuna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo! Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he buried his face into his bed. Another family gathering…He groaned. He always hated them, for every time they happen, things only get worse between him and his father and mother.

Well, stepmother.

Truth is, Tsuna wasn't the son of the famous actress Momohime Yuki. Momohime Yuki…the name is so cute and sweet it makes him sick. Tsuna quickly slapped his face and sat up from his bed. He shouldn't be so biased on his opinion on her, but why is it so hard to befriend his stepmother?

Tsuna doesn't know why, but whenever he's with his stepmother, he has this tense feeling that makes him want to jump and run away. Maybe it's because of the way she acts, so posh and elegant that makes him feel like a foreigner. Tsuna knew his stepmother hated his guts, but he couldn't blame her. After all, he was useless, and fails in everything he does.

His father, however, was a completely different case. Even though it's an arranged marriage to cover up the fact that Tsuna is a bastard child, Momohime stuck to his father like glue the moment they got married. After all, his father is the boss of the Vongola Inc.

A knock on his door was heard, disturbing his train of thoughts.

"Tsuna! I brought your clothes for the gathering, open the door, please." A gentle voice said. Tsuna smiled, and did so, as Nana came in. Nana was the housemaid, unlike Momohime, she was Tsuna's best friend. For some reason, he always felt at home when he is with her, maybe because she was always there for him when he is feeling down that makes him able to just be him self around her.

"I'll put them here, the bath is ready for you, the towel is set on the racks." Nana said, as she laid down his clothes on his desk. It was a black suit with a matching tie, making the orange dress shirt standout vividly amongst them. "Thanks Nana." Tsuna smiled, as he got up from his bed and stretched. The smile fades however, as he looks at the clothes, as his thoughts wander back to the gathering that was today.

Nana frowned at his reaction, and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. And if you don't eat well, I'll bake some cookies for you later at home!" Tsuna laughed, and immediately brightened up. Nana was always so kind to him. She was one of the only two friends he had.

After the bath he got dressed, and came down stairs. His other friend, his butler was waiting for him. "Juudaime! The car is here!" Gokudera enthusiastically said. "Okay!" Tsuna ran down the stairs and Gokudera helped him straighten his tie. He then got in the car, as his butler wished him good luck. As the car drove away he looked back towards his mansion.

Gokudera was from a famous mafia Family, but after Tsuna helped him in a tight situation, the hurricane bomb felt obliged to repay Tsuna, and thus he became his butler. Tsuna was glad to have Gokudera as his companion; he was loyal, honest and friendly…well, at least to Tsuna.

The mansion faded to a single speck, as Tsuna turned to face the front, mentally bracing himself for what was to be thrown at him.

* * *

There are a lot of words to describe the restaurant, one of them would be extravagant. The whole inside of the restaurant is golden, with huge classic glass windows providing a harbor view. The crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling like a diamond tiara adorning the golden hair of a young maiden. The food names were so fancy it made Tsuna's eyes swirl. There was even an orchestra playing.

Well, to sum everything up, it was all too over the top, making Tsuna feel extremely uncomfortable.

Tsuna randomly picked something from the menu, and when the food arrived, the family ate in silence. He silently thanked Gokudera for teaching him the dining etiquettes; one less thing he could make a fool of himself with. Iemitsu, his father raised an eyebrow at this, but Tsuna caught the encouraging smile in his eyes. His stepmother just flicked her hand, which has a ruby ring adorning her finger.

The blissful silence, however, was not allowed to continue. Hoping that they won't ask about his education would be wistful thinking.

"So how was School, _darling_?" It was his stepmother who broke the silence. The worst part of the gathering has come, as Tsuna stopped eating. The movie star seized her chance as she pushed on the question. "Not doing so well? Well that's fine, really! _Darling_!" She smiled and twisted her pink hair with her finger, as she looked down on Tsuna, who suddenly found his half eaten steak very interesting to look at. "Well, I can't blame you, some people are just _born stupid_." The last words cut into him like knives. This is why he hated the family gatherings. He hated to see the disappointment in his parent's eyes. They already have enough in their hands.

Iemitsu gently patted her hand, telling the superstar that it was enough. "If you want, we can get you a tutor?" Iemitsu smiled, as he asked his son.

"It's fine, I'll just try harder." Tsuna did not want to bother them. His grades were his own problems, it's up to himself to change that 30% on his report, and not to find an excuse and waste more of his parent's money.

Tsuna sighed mentally. _If it was that easy…_

* * *

_So this is the house, huh?_

A shadow observed from afar. He has been there ever since the heir, Tsuna left for the gathering. It seems that they would not be back for a while. The shadow quickly slid to the mansion, and pressed itself to one of the walls, hiding in the darkness.

The shadow belonged to a teenage boy. The remaining light from the setting sun outlined his lithe figure, and yet his stance suggested dignity and confidence. Brown locks danced to the rhythm of the wind, as his pair of amber eyes locked it's vision onto a single open window.

* * *

Tsuna's head drooped down as he sunk into the seats on the car. He disappointed his parents again… But it's not like he ever pleased them. His father tried to hide it, but Tsuna knew he was upset. The way he looked at him made him shrivel up with guilt. His stepmother was always displeased with him, so being scolded from her was predictable, and he knows she would treat him like garbage. His intuition was always quite strong, so he can pick up people's emotions easily, as well as their essence.

He walked through the doors, which were been held open by Gokudera. He smiled gratefully at his butler, and proceeded upstairs. After he took a bath and brushed his teeth, Tsuna walked into his room in his pajamas…

…and immediately knew his room has been searched.

* * *

For a few seconds Tsuna stood in the doorway, his hyper intuition going crazy, as he looked around the room. He knew it wasn't Gokudera or Nana, since they have no reason to. They already know everything about Tsuna.

The batch of cookies Nana baked for him sat on Tsuna's desk, all his books were in the right order, sitting innocently on his bookshelf. The papers on his desk were just as he left them, _everything_ was just as he left them. But still, his intuition kept telling him that something is off.

There was an unfamiliar person in his room before, and he knows that the person is still there. His eyes drifted to his open window.

* * *

"I..it's okay! You don't need to hide." A timid voice said from the inside of the room. "I know you're standing by the window, you can come in." The shadow hesitated. How did he…that kid couldn't have possibly known his room was searched! He did not move much things around, and he made sure to put everything back, but still…

He mentally cursed himself. _If only he had gotten outside sooner, and escaped. But he just have to forget to check the time huh?_

The shadowsigh and got into the room, as he saw the other gasp at the likeness of their facial features. He himself couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this also. He had known that Sawada Tsuna would look like him, but the similarities still surprised him, even though that's the reason that he was the one sent on this mission. There were a few differences, of course. Their height and eyes differed, but other than that, not much more could be said.

"How did you know?" The intruder asked as he saw the other twitch at the sound of his voice. "I…I have good intuition…" He murmured, as he looked down. "Well…when I came into the room, I sort of felt your aura, and then I saw you by the window…so…" "How do you know I was there?" The shadow pressed on. "You were blocking the wind, outside I can see that the direction the wind is blowing should have made the curtains move, but one of them didn't so I assumed something was blocking it…"

The intruder was thoroughly surprised at that, though he did not show it. _This guy…Tsuna…his grades were the worst I've ever seen, and yet his eyes and mind were so sharp that he can figure out where I am by just a glance? _Looking at the innocent boy standing awkwardly in his pajamas, one word popped up in the intruder's mind.

_Interesting._

It seems that his plan of observing afar has failed. He didn't want to, anyway, it's boring. Even though the boss would be real mad at this, he will need to stay close to the boy, and the boss would probably cover up for him to calm any suspicions.

* * *

Tsuna looked down, trying to avoid the other's calculating eyes. Why was he here? He still couldn't get over the eerie resemblance of their features. There are a few factors different, though, the other was taller by a good few inches, and has slightly longer bangs than himself. But what bothered him most was his eyes. They were the colour of amber, of sunsets, and yet…why were they so cold?

"I'm staying here from now on." The stranger suddenly said as Tsuna's eyes shot up with surprise. "HIEEEE?" The stranger infront of him just smirked. "B..but what should I tell the others?" "Don't worry, that'll be taken care of, now would you please tell me where's the guestrooms?" Tsuna really doubted what 'taken care of' means, but nevertheless he told him, since his hyper intuition said that it was all right.

Just as the stranger was turning away Tsuna remembered something, as he scrambled to the doorway. "W…wait!" The stranger stopped. "What's your name?" He hesitated for awhile, "Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled, "I'm Tsuna." But Tsunayoshi has already turned away,

"I know." He replied, then he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"You WHAT?" The voice across the phone screeched.

"I'll need to stay close, since if I was spotted around again it will cause suspicion, and I know I will be spotted." Tsunayoshi said after he explained the situation to his boss. It was midnight, but the constant shouting of his boss made it everything but calm and peaceful. The voice on the phone hissed. "Fine, I'll make up an excuse, but don't screw up anything else." With that, the call ended.

Tsunayoshi put down his phone and sprawled himself on the bed in the guestroom. Tomorrow will be a very tiresome day of lying to cover up his tail, and he'll need as much energy as he can for it. Yippee-fucking-doo, huh?

* * *

The 'boss' let the phone drop onto the table with a loud clank, the ruby on her ring glistening like a red eye in the moonlight. She looked up in annoyance at underestimating her enemy.

"You really are a troublesome kid huh? _Darling."_

* * *

**Phew! First chapter! So the two main characters finally meet at the end of this, and what is 'the boss' 's plan, anyway? And by now you probably figured out who was the boss…if not, see next chapter! :)**

**So how was it? It's not like..THAT bad, is it? If there are any mistakes please tell me :P Suggestions are much welcomed!**

**(if you are wondering why Tsuna's window was open, it was because to let the room ventilate for a while. Nana and Gokudera were at home, so it was okay. Tsunayoshi took that chance to sneak in.)**


End file.
